Prequel to Godly Vendetta
by PinkFluffyUnicornRainbows
Summary: This is a prequel! Read further inside for more info. After a long battle against Kronos, Percy and less then 20 other campers now remain at an empty CHB. Calypso has learned about what happened at Olympus, and cries everyday, hoping that Percy is safe. What they both don't know is that something much larger will soon happen, and no one is prepared. ON THE BORDER OF M RATING!


Author's note: No. I'm not Rick Riordan, and everything belongs to him. See? Aren't I generous?

**WARNING! THIS PROLOGUE (AND BASICALLY STORY) ARE NOT FOR PEOPLE OF ALL AGES. THIS IS RATED T FOR A REASON, AND YES, IT IS A PREQUEL. I AM PLANNING ON FINISHING IT OFF **_**MUCH**_ **LATER. SO JUST HANG ON UNTIL THEN.**

_And though we swim, And we fall, hold my hand through it all?_

_TheEndOfTheWorldTheEndOfTheWorldTheEndOfTheWorldTheEndOfTheWorldTheEndOfThe_

"_PERCY! HELP ME!"_

STAB!

"_She won't make it. I'm sorry."_

SLICE!

"_Good bye Percy. I'll always wait for you."_

Clang!

The sound of Riptide dropping to the ground was loud and clear, but nobody reacted. After all, who was left to be in the arena? Nothing but the souls of lost demigods, that's who.

Percy sighed, memories of the past few days flowing fresh through his mind. The end of the battle of Olympus. Little more than 15 survivors, surrounded by dead bodies, and piles of dust, that had formerly been monstrous beasts. He remembered slashing through the monsters, like the demons they were. He remembered decapitating countless demigods that were aligned against Olympus. And worst of all, he remembered seeing almost everyone of his allies, his friends, his companions through this time, die before him. Whether through bleeding out slowly, dying from poison or fire, or from their heads and hearts being cut and ripped off/out. The countless faces of those who died.

Thalia? Slowly ripped apart by laistrygonian giants before being consumed. Grover? Impaled and burned into nothing by Hyperion. Tyson? Smashed to bits by Typhon, his blood flying in a million droplets over long island. Silena? Burned to death by the drakons acid. Clarisse? Frozen in time by Kronos, before being desecrated in front of the remaining campers, her corpse hanging in the air, with her carved out face showing a look of shock and terror until Kronos let the hunk of flesh fall to the ground, blood spurting everywhere. And worst of all, Annabeth. Slowly dying from the poison inflicted by Ethan's knife, as her insides burned and shrivelled up into nothing.

There would be no more Satyrs and Nymphs running gleefully through the forest.

There would be no more Hunters rescuing women from terrible males.

There would be no more Campers finally returning home to their families.

And soon enough, unknown to all the world, there would be no more gods.

_TheEndOfTheWorldTheEndOfTheWorldTheEndOfTheWorldTheEndOfTheWorldTheEndOfThe_

Calypso gazed lonely across the endless ocean spanning in all directions around her island. She knew what had happened at Olympus, Hermes had been kind enough to tell her. She knew full well of the godly genocide that had happened a few weeks ago. 'Percy...' She thought sadly as she picked up the small sea-green seashell that had always reminded her of him. Every thought of him broke her heart even further, especially whenever she thought about how he would always be happy with this 'Annabeth'.

She slowly walked back to her cave, whispering hello to the birds and other animals as she passed their homes. She entered her cave, and had just brushed past the linen curtain when she heard a sound resembling wings behind her. She spun around quickly, grabbing a metal pole next to her in case it was an enemy. However, she only saw Hermes, albeit a little more hunched over then usual.

"Calypso," He spoke as he stared into her eyes, slightly spooking her as she waited anxiously for the rest of his message.

"You are free."

**Author's note: If you didn't understand what I said earlier, this is a prequel, not a chapter of a story. I will resume this project AFTER my next series of one-shots (yes that includes the sequel to "Dear Mom"). So you guys will be waiting quite a while for the rest of this story, but I understand the plight of people who get 1 chapter at the beginning, so instead I will post the first 5 chapters. Well, I'm signing off now, so see ya!**


End file.
